


And I Didn't Know I Could Have So Much

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [208]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Er...just some domestic avengers. Really that's it.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [208]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1118655
Comments: 17
Kudos: 111





	And I Didn't Know I Could Have So Much

“Alright, I think that’s it.”

Clint heaved himself up, expression twisting with discomfort as the move pulled on the stitches now decorating his side. They had been done skillfully with the use of Stephen’s magic, but it wouldn’t stop him from gaining a new angry scar. Of course, it would help if the man didn’t tear them seconds after having them administered. Gritting his teeth, Stephen raised a hand to shove Clint back on the bed only to be saved the necessity by Natasha.

“Lay down,” her voice was laced with steel. “You pull those stiches and I’ll be the one to do them next time and I won’t be half as gentle.”

There was a long pause between the two, eyes sizing one another up until Clint let out an annoyed huff and plopped back down on the lush bedding. The man didn’t say anything, just glared at his best friend and offered a nod to Stephen, clearly unimpressed with being ganged up on. It didn’t fool Stephen, having felt the exhaustion in his aura and the relief when the pain had numbed.

Stephen shook his head a little, “stay here for the next two hours at least. I’ll need to check for infection and make sure nothing has slipped past my notice.”

He didn’t wait for an answer, slipping from the room quickly. Next, he poked his head into the room next door, eyes taking in Sam’s sleeping form. The man had experienced a crash landing during the battle, effectively breaking his arm in three places, cracked three ribs, and snapped an ankle. Stephen had to get Wong’s help in healing the man. In one week, he would be good as new, until then, sleep was the best remedy while their magic worked.

Satisfied that his other patient was fine, Stephen retreated. Already his mind was being taken with the thought of warm tea and the possibility of sinking into a comfortable armchair, where he could think longingly of sleep while not actually doing so. Wong wasn’t due back to the Sanctum until midnight and he couldn’t afford to leave his charges completely without him.

His thoughts were stopped short as he turned around to find Natasha standing there, arms crossed and expression tight with her own exhaustion, “how is he?”

“He’ll be fine in a week or two, if you can manage to keep him in bed.”

Surprisingly, she offered a small smile, “easier than you would think. He might be a soldier and stubborn, but he’d spent years teaching veterans to take care of themselves, it rubs off eventually. He’ll do what he needs to get better.”

It was easier to pretend he didn’t already know that. To pretend he hadn’t seen exactly what Sam was like through the millions of futures in the Timestone, so he just nodded sagely and made to go in the direction of the staircase. This time it was a touch to his shoulder that stopped him, finding the Black Widow herself looking somewhere between uncomfortable and determined.

“I wanted to thank you Strange. I know you don’t like…getting involved in minor things like this-”

“On the contrary Ms. Romanov, you forget I was once a doctor. As arrogant as I might have been, I did still care whether people lived or died.” He offered a tired sigh. “You’re Tony’s friends…his family, I wouldn’t hesitate to help in instances such as these.”

“We’re yours to you know. Friends I mean.”

Stephen blinked, taken a back by the almost brutal sincerity in her tone. As though sensing his sudden unease she just shook her head, smiling. With another pat on his shoulder she disappeared into Clint’s room, likely to make sure he didn’t tear his stitches just to spite them.

The fact was…the comment wasn’t actually too surprising. Stephen knew they respected him since the aftermath of Titan. He spent time with their crew on several occasions but always at Tony’s insistence. It was strange to realize that in all the futures he’d seen…they really were something akin to friends and he hadn’t even noticed.

Stepping into the living room, he found Wanda curled up on his couch with a large book in her hands. She flipped the pages delicately, weary of the parchment like paper, though her eyes were alight with curiosity, one finger running smoothly across the page as she read, lips moving silently. A large throw sat on her lap, the fire crackling to the right and a steaming mug of tea sitting next to another on the ornate coffee table.

With a grateful smile, Stephen sunk onto the chair across from her, his long day pulling at his eyelids and the heat of the room making him relaxed. Wanda glanced up, watched with concerned eyes as he picked up the tea, only half filled so he wouldn’t spill with his trembling limbs. Stephen sipped it, reveled in the burst of flavour.

“This is very good, thank you Wanda.”

A small smile and a nod. Her fingers tapped anxiously against the pages until she finally worked up the courage to ask, concern lighting her eyes, “how are they?”

“They’ll be just fine. Tomorrow we’ll move Sam somewhere more comfortable and Clint is already healed, just observation for now.” The relief in her expression was palpable. Wanda slumped as she finally let the long, difficult day settle over her and Stephen found himself unable to resist offering some small comfort, “you should rest. You can take a room upstairs if you’d like.”

She didn’t hesitate, standing and setting the book aside with exaggerated care, “thank you,” she murmured before slipping away, feet dragging along the floor.

Wanda had no more than stepped out of the room when the Sanctum alerted Stephen to yet another presence. Captain Rogers came from around the corner, face haggard, blood speckled over his pale skin, and hands clenched into weary fists. Stephen didn’t bother letting him speak, erasing their leader’s fears easily, “they’ll be fine. Second and third doors on the right, up the stairs. Ms. Romanov will fill you in.”

A swift nod and the man was gone. Stephen was under no illusion that within the next thirty minutes he’d be inundated with his apologies and thanks to the point of annoyance. He wasn’t entirely sure that was something he’d take gracefully tonight, far too tired to reassure the captain the way he would need. Luckily, it wasn’t something he’d have to worry about alone because just than the sound of Tony’s clanking machine sounded through the hallways before petering off into the simple steps of a man.

Stephen watched as Tony dragged himself wearily into the room, rubbing at his eyes, a small smile on his lips as he took in his lover. Stephen allowed a gentle kiss to be pressed to his lips, watched as Tony drew away, thumb brushing across his cheek, before speaking.

“1.5 million dollars Tony.”

His smile slipped, confusion taking its place.

“You spent 1.5 million on that infirmary wing at the compound and yet my Sanctum becomes a hospital three times a week instead.”

Tony snorted, “We both know you secretly love having everyone here.”

Stephen raised an eyebrow, “this Sanctum could be under attack at any minute. Bringing the injured to stay isn’t all that smart.”

His lover just huffed, dropped onto his lap, forcing Stephen to make room for him and pressed a hard kiss to his temple. He smelled of sweat and metal, an enticing mix that reminded Stephen inexplicably of home and love.

“Don’t worry, we’d help you fend them off. That’s what family is for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I think I got it all out of my system....


End file.
